Meraihmu
by Kaho
Summary: Aku tahu, aku akan baik-baik saja tanpa adanya teman disisiku. selama aku bisa makan dan minum aku tak akan mati. Tanpa teman pun begitu. Aku tidak akan mati meski mereka tidak disisiku. Saat ini hanya ada diriku sendiri dan duniaku. Aku tak ingin membuang -buang waktuku demi hal konyol seperti itu. Chapter 1. Mind to RnR please? :D


Teman? Seseorang yang bersikap baik di depanmu lalu menjatuhkanmu saat di belakangmu? Atau seseorang yang ada saat kamu senang, tapi menghilang saat kau berduka. Datang saat dia butuh bantuan, dan menghindar saat kita butuh.

Teman? Mereka yang memilih bertengkar denganmu hanya karena pria brengsek itu? Mereka yang lebih mengutamakan pacar dibanding pergi dengan kamu?

Teman? Aku tidak butuh orang konyol seperti itu. Mereka yang mudah berkhianat sangat menyebalkan.

Tak ada teman, aku pun masih bisa hidup...

* * *

><p>.<p>

**MERAIHMU**

**all the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**By Kaho**

**SasuSaku**

**Rated: T+**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**WARNING**

**OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Bukanlah hal yang baru bagi Haruno Sakura, gadis bersurau _pink_ dengan manik hijau itu duduk sendirian. Bukannya tidak mempunyai teman, namun ia sendiri yang memutuskan untuk bergaul dengan siapapun sampai lulus nanti. Gadis yang baru duduk di kelas 1 SMA itu punya alasan sendiri mengapa ia bersikap demikian.

Pengalaman kelam saat ia berada di SMP membuatnya berlaku demikian. Teman? Kata konyol macam apa itu.

Sakura menyenderkan tubuhnya di pohon rimbun di belakang kelas. Setiap jam istirahat ia selalu berada disini. Sendirian. Hanya berteman dengan sekotak bekal makanan yang selalu dibuatnya. Kesepian? Ia bahkan merasa sangat damai.

Sesekali jari-jari kurusnya merapikan helaian rambut yang berantakan terkena angin. Sorot mata tajam dan tak bercahaya itu menyiratkan perasaan lain. Bibir yang tak pernah tersenyum itu menunjukkan betapa terlukanya dirinya dulu. Rambut panjang sampai punggung itu hanya dibiarkan terurai begitu saja, tanpa ada niatan untuk memakai pita atau sekedar memotong poni agar tidak terlihat menakutkan.

Sakura merapikan kotak makan siangnya, memasukkannya dalam tas dan kemudian berjalan menyusuri koridor untuk kembali ke kelasnya. Tatapan para siswa tak pernah ia hiraukan. Terkadang di tengah keheningan itu ia samar-samar mendengar kata-kata kasar atau bahkan kata-kata takut jika berada di dekatnya.

"_Ne, ne.. kau tahu Daisuke anak kelas 2?"_

"_iya.."_

"_Katanya dia didorong dari tangga olehnya."_

"_heee.. jahatnya."_

"_Dan juga, kau tahu kenapa dia selalu duduk sendirian di pohon di belakang kelas?"_

"_Ee? Kenapa?"_

"_Dengar-dengar dia bisa melihat hantu. Mungkin saja dia meminta perlindungan dari mereka kan. Atau bisa saja dia meminta untuk mencelakai kita kan?"_

"_Be-beneran?_

Sakura membuka pintu kelasnya. Begitu tahu gadis _pink_ itu masuk, para siswa-siswi langsung menyingkir memberi jalan. Ia terus berjalan melewati gerombolan orang itu dengan anteng menuju tempatnya yang berada di paling belakang. Saat hendak meletakkan tasnya, tiba-tiba mata hijau itu memicing. Menengok ke segerombolan orang yang sedari tadi menatapnya.

Sakura kemudian mengambil tisu di tasnya dan membersihkan coretan-coretan kasar di mejanya. Mampus kau, nenek sihir, dukun, atau apalah itu sudah terbiasa olehnya. Setelah membersihkan coretan-coretan tersebut Sakura meletakkan tasnya. Baru menyentuhkan bokongnya di kursi dia sudah terjungkal. Sakura mengaduh tertahan disusul ledakan tawa dari siswa lainnya, ia memperhatikan bekas gorokan di kaki-kaki kursinya.

Sakura bangkit perlahan lalu mengambil kursi rusak itu dan menyeretnya kegudang. Setelah mengambil kursi ganti ia kembali kekelas, namun hal lain terjadi. Sakura kebingungan karena tas yang ia letakkan di meja sudah lenyap.

Ia memandang sinis satu persatu siswa di sana.

"Apa yang kau lihat, ha?" tanya salah satu siswa pria.

Sakura melangkah cepat dan meraih krah baju pria tersebut. Menatapnya tajam melalui helaian rambut yang menutupi setengah dari wajahnya.

Pria itu bergidik.

"Dimana?" ujar Sakura pelan.

Pria itu malah tersenyum kaku lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak disusul tawa siswa lainnya. Sakura melihat sekeliling. Ia menarik semakin kuat krah pria tersebut dan membuatnya kesulitan bernafas, sebelum akhirnya dua siswa lain menarik lengannya dan membanting tubuh kurus itu ke lantai.

"Kenapa tak kau tanyakan saja pada teman-teman menyeramkanmu itu?"

Sakura diam, ia memperhatikan sikunya yang berdarah kemudian bangkit dan meninggalkan gerombolan itu.

Dengan setengah berlari dia menyusuri koridor di setiap kelas. Mengacuhkan darah yang mengalir di lengannya. Bagaimana pun juga dia harus menemukan tasnya. Saat melewati segerombolan orang dia tidak sengaja menabrak salah satu dari mereka. Sakura hanya melihat sekilas lalu pergi.

"Oi, apa kau tidak bisa sekedar minta maaf?" suara cempreng milik teman yang di tabrak Sakura tadi melengking. "Oi, _teme_. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Hn?"

.

.

.

Sakura memaksakan kakinya untuk menaiki tangga ke 10 untuk sampai di atap gedung sekolahnya. Ia terus berlari meski matahari semakin menghilang. Setelah sampai di atap gedung terakhir di sekolahnya ia berlari ketepian dan melihat sekeliling. Ia memaksa manik hijau itu lagi dan lagi.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya saat berhasil menemukan tasnya yang berada di tengah kolam ikan di belakang gedung kelas 3. Ia kembali berlari meski kakinya tak kuat lagi. Dia bahkan sempat terpeleset saat menuruni tangga.

Masih dengan muka datarnya, Sakura melepaskan sepatu dan kaos kakinya. Ia mulai menapaki kolam ikan bau itu perlahan. Kolam ikan yang sudah tak terpakai itu mengeluarkan aroma yang sangat busuk setiap ia menjengkalkan kakinya. Tapi peduli apa, yamg terpenting ia sudah menemukan tasnya.

Sakura mengangkat tasnya yang basah namun ia tak menemukan isinya. Mungkinkah mereka membuangnya ke kolam ini? Sakura lalu melemparkan tasnya ketepian, mengacuhkan sikunya yang terluka dan mulai mengobrak-abrik air kotor itu.

Sementara itu dikejauhan sana, seorang pemuda memperhatikannya.

"Oi. _Teme_! Mau pulang tidak?" panggil pemuda berambut durian.

Pemuda _emo_ itu menoleh lalu mengangguk. Ia kembali melihat kearah gadis _pink_ itu sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

Pemuda _emo_ itu mengacak rambutnya dengan handuk. Kemudian dia mengambil salah satu buku pelajaran dari tasnya. Meletakkannya di meja belajarnya, sedangkan dia segera duduk di kursi. Mata _onyx_ itu terlihat mondar-mandir memahami kalimat perkalimat di buku tersebut. Sebelum akhirnya ia sedikit dikejutkan oleh petir yang tiba-tiba menggelegar. Ia bangkit lalu menutup jendela kamarnya saat butiran air mulai turun.

_**Drrtt Drrrt Drrrt~**_

_Pip_

"Halo, _dobe_. Kenapa?"

"_Arrrgghh! Teme, bisakah kau menjemputku?"_

"Hn? Memangnya kau dimana? Bukannya kau sudah pulang?" pemuda itu membanting bokongnya ke kasur.

"_Ehehehe sebenarnya aku tadi mampir ke pusat perbelanjaan."_

"Lalu?"

"_Aku menghabiskan uangku."_

"Lalu?"

"_Arrrgggh! Berhentilah mengucapkan lalu lalu lalu!"_

Pemuda _emo_ itu mendengus geli. "_Hai hai. _Aku akan kesana."

_Pip_

Pemuda itu mengambil jaket dan payungnya. Ia menapaki jalan basah oleh hujan yang tak terlalu lebat itu. Entah kenapa saat ia sampai di sekolahnya ia mendadak berhenti. Memperhatikan gerbang yang sudah tertutup itu.

_Sudah pulangkah?_

Ia melangkahkan kakinya sedikit cepat menuju gerbang belakang. Ia memicingkan matanya, meski samar ia dapat melihat gadis _pink_ itu masih disana. Ini bahkan sudah lebih dari 2 jam. Pemuda _emo_ itu diam memperhatikan gadis itu mengobrak-abrik air kotor kolam tersebut. Gadis itu kelelahan, terlihat dari beberapa kali dia sempat terjatuh. Namun ia kembali bangkit.

Pemuda _emo_ itu meraih ponselnya yang bergetar, dengan sedikit berlari dia meninggalkan gerbang sekolahnya.

Sakura mengelap peluh di dahinya yang sudah tercampur dengan air hujan. Wajah pucatnya semakin terlihat menyedihkan, tapi bagaimana pun ia tidak mau berhenti. Ia sesekali menggelengkan kepalanya saat penglihatannya mengabur. Memukul kepalanya sendiri agar terus bertahan. Namun ini adalah batasnya. Ia sudah kelelahan secara fisik dan mental. Pertahanannya goyah, tubuh kurus itu limbung dan jatuh menghantam air kotor dibawahnya.

.

.

**Tbc**

**.**

Yosh yosh yosh balik lagi dengan fic baru. Wkwkwkwk

Nggak tau kenapa malah kepikiran cerita ini wkwkwk

Dan bahkan gak tau bakal bisa dilanjut kagak, soalnya kerja dari pagi sampe malem ma meeeeennn.

Yuk yuk yang sudah buang-buang waktunya untuk baca, monggo tinggalkan jejak. Alias reviewnya..


End file.
